The Voyage for the Undead
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: Summary inside! It is really good, my opinion. You don't need to read the story before it. You shouls read the Prolouge, called Bedtime Stories. I recomend it! Please read and is better than it sounds. You can find my stories on my profile! Please check it out! It is a really really long story and those are always the best type!
1. A Shocking Surprise

**Heya! So I decided to change the name from Voyage for Death to the Voyage for Undead. NO VAMPIRES AT ALL! Just letting you know! You'll see why I changed the name at the end of this chapter.**

**Also, those who haven't read the stories before this, you don't need too, some references might be confusing, but you don't have to. Yet, I encourage you to read it!**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**~Katlover101 **

* * *

><p><em><strong>SUMMARY: After Bridgette sacrificed herself for her friends to Melinoe, Ana and her friends are miserable. So Ana wants to save her from death. Or is she not really dead? What happens if Melinoe is teaching her to be an aprentice? The gang will soon realize that and will try to help Bridgette. Once they find them, Melinoe sets up a gruesome test. Bridgette is the prize...A labrynth is the catch... What is Bridgette's fate? And will Ana ever see her beloved friend again?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV<strong>

We are all back at camp. I mean, yeah, we're like 26 years old, but who cares, right?

For the first time in my life, I'm not sleeping in the comfort of the Athena cabin, along with Annabeth and Maria. The others also were no longer in their cabin. So we slept in the spare rooms of the Big House, leaving the Poseidon Cabin empty again and leaving me with the peril of Elida's snoring.

While Elida, Maria, and Chris watched _The Woman in Black_, I daydreamt of the possible states Bridgette could be in. She could be lonely, in chains, starving, tortured or electrocuted, possessed, in rags, gagged, maybe even gross things like cutting her open still awake and sewing her back together while still alive, or maybe she's, no I dare not think about _that!_ So I decided to get off the subject.

"USE YOUR WAND, HARRY!" Elida screams as the actor, Daniel Radcliffe, gets stuck in the marshes. Maria laughs although Chris looks like on the verge of feinting and is as terrified as an Aphrodite child, no offence Lauren.

"WHAT IF HE DIES?" Chris yells. I end up chuckling to myself, seeing how Daniel Radcliffe _does_ die at the end, being hit by a train while trying to say his son. I soon found myself entertained by the flashing images and I soon sat down, demolishing popcorn and chugging Diet Coke with the rest of them.

After dinner, we talked a bit. The campers were already asleep, but you could hear the screams of the ones caught out of bed by the harpies. I recall the times where Elida, Bridgette and I snuck out of bed to get sodas. That was before Elida met Maria and before our first quest. I remembered that Elida always got hurt, tripping over a rock or falling on a root, and Bridgette and I always laughed and pitied her. But now, the harpies won't attack us, seeing it has been 10 years. So I decided to take a midnight stroll.

The air was cool and refreshing against my skin. I could see the stars and I remembered Triton teaching me about them.

**Flashback**

"_Right…there! Can you see it?" Triton asks, pointing his finger toward a star as we sat on some rocks above water._

"_See what?" I wondered, trying to spot it using his finger as a guide._

"_It's Scorpio…" He them explained how to see it and what to look for._

"_OH! I see it now!"_

**End of Flashback**

I fiddled with the ring again; its black pearl smooth against my fingertips. I looked up to see the sky, looking for the constellation, but still couldn't find it. _Must be wrong time of the year…_

"Oh, Triton…I wish you were here with me now…" I whisper to myself. I sat myself on a rock near the ocean so I could listen to the roar of the waves. I closed my eyes, feeling at peace and almost fell asleep.

"Ana?" a voice asks behind me. I snap out of my dazed state to find Nico leaning on a tree, watching me. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could as you the same question…" I snap, the effects of being tired bubbling up in me.

He got up from the tree and walked to my side. "I heard the door slam, waking me up, and I followed you to see that you weren't doing anything stupid."

"Wow…you're such a creeper…and I take total offence to that…" I murmur.

"Huh?" Nico asks, since the waves covered my voice.

"I said, 'I just came out here for a walk, I mean, it's pretty hot in there…" I say, lying completely.

"Oh, okay, sorry for disturbing the peace," he says, seeming like he almost hoped I'd say something else. With that, he turned back toward the cabins.

Then an idea came across my many thoughts. "Wait!" I yell after him. He stops in his tracks and turns his head slightly, to let me know he's listening. "You know how you communicated with Annabeth?" I ask. He seems to take interest and turns completely around, studying my facial expressions and body language. He then nods, seeming satisfied with what my body told him. Yet he still had a confused look upon his face.

"Well, um, could I, maybe, talk to Bridgette?" He studied my features again.

"I don't see why not…" he said quietly.

"Can we do it tonight?" he continues to stare, but soon nods again. I smile a bit, feeling giddy to see my best friend, who happens to be dead, again.

"I'll go get the food. It's lucky how we have tons of strawberries and gallons of Diet Coke…" I frown a bit. _WHY WASTE DIET COKE? _He notices my discomfort for the Diet Coke and then sighs, "Fine…I'll grab the regular…"

Nico takes off, but soon remembers something. "OH! Be sure to dig a hole while I'm gone, it's less work now than later." I nod, understanding. He then turns around again and sprints to the kitchen.

"Oh my GODS! What is taking him so long?" I mumble to myself as I wipe the sweat off my forehead. The hole is finished, but Nico still need to return with the food.

Eventually, he comes back.

"What took you so long?" I ask as he drops the handle of the wagon on the ground.

"Harpies…A crap load of them…" he pants. I still look confused. Nico senses this and clears my confusion.

"Well, some people didn't marry a god and become a goddess…did we...?" he smirks. I roll my eyes and stare at the food.

"Okay? Well, let's get this started. I really want to talk to her!" I squeal. Nico smiles and for the first time, I realize that he too wants to talk to her.

To make things easy, I kick the wagon over, dumping its contents in the hole. Once every strawberry is in the ground and the gallons of Coca-Cola have been drained, Nico begins to chant. With his final words, he says, "Bridgette Excert, daughter of Athena, and our dearest friend." I feel my eyes tear up and my nose begins to run. I also begin to see ghostly figures walking toward the food. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Nico's knees buckle and I quickly go to catch him before he falls. "You'd think I'd be used to this by now." I laugh.

"Obviously not." I say. I set him down on the dirt and shoo many of the ghosts preparing to eat, saving it for Bridgette. I keep scanning for her straight brown hair and grey piercing eyes, but I see none.

"Where is she? I don't understand!" I say, still shooing the other spirits.

"I do. I've only seen this once before…" his eyes seem sad and I only hope for the worst.

"What? Tell me!" I demand. Nico sighs for a second and stands up.

"Bridgette isn't dead." Rubbing his palms together.

"Well that's great!" I say, excited and jumping for joy

"But that's the thing!" Nico seems angry now, so I stop jumping to stare at him.

"What then?" I ask quietly.

"It also means…she isn't alive…"


	2. Punishment

**Bridgette's POV**

I stood behind the stairs as My Lady, Melinoe told me too. Since the party and since I sacrificed myself, she has been training me as an apprentice. She's turned me into a goddess, but not entirely. I'm not immortal, so she can kill me with a snap of her fingers, but I'm no ordinary demigod anymore. I have special abilities. I can make myself into several figures: doppelgangers, but at the same time, they can't control themselves. I also have a true form, which is a deadly weapon against the mortals.

"Bridgette," Melinoe croons from behind me. I turn around as she floats through the wall. I hear several screams throughout the cruise ship. The waves begin to make me sick.

"I'm here, My Lady…" I whisper annoyed at her "name".

"You have been a great servant. Do you wish to try out your skills?" she asks, with her dark half of her skin flexing and her white half relaxed.

"Um, sure…" I say. She gives me a stern look. The next thing I know is she has slapped me and gripping me by the hair.

"Tsk, tsk…I don't think I heard you correctly…" I whimper my manners but she pulls back on my hair, making me scream out in pain.

"I'm sorry! I meant to say," She pulls even more.

"Get to the point!" she spits out at me.

"I meant 'thank you for the opportunity, Mistress!" she lets go of my hair and shoves me to the floor.

"That's better…" she says. "No go…"

"How will you have me scare them, Ma'am?" I ask, taming my hair and wimping at her annoyed glare.

"Why kill one, of course…" My hands cease what they're doing and my heart literally stops. I look up to her serious face.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"I said, and I quote, 'Why kill one, of course…'" She looks down and I gulp. I slowly stand up.

"How shall I kill it?" I ask. She groans.

"Surprise me…" she says and leaves under the floor boards. I'm left alone, pondering what to do. _If I don't kill someone, I will be punished! If I do, I'll seem like a monster to my friends, if I ever see them again. And how do I kill one in the first place?_

I get an idea, I'll make it look like I killed someone, but it will also look like an accident, since it will be.

I float to a room and take out a knife. I take the man's finger and stab it while he sleeps. He bursts awake and stares for me and the knife but can't see us. He only sees finger bleeding and his blood spelling out two words on the wall.

_Never forgive…_

He stumbles out of his bed and runs for the door, but I look it, having special abilities to do so. He stares at the wood and walks back to the bed. I push the chandelier making it rock back and forth in the air. I begin to life objects in the air spinning them in circles. He shrieks in terror as they all burst at him. He fights them, swatting them away with his hand. I can feel his heartbeat rising, so I raise it even more. His heart is going so fast it suddenly bursts out of his own chest. The blood splatters everywhere: the wall, ceiling, furniture, and the paintings. I feel satisfied that my Mistress will be pleased. But I feel weird. Almost like a spark is burning at its full potential. I felt the need to kill more.

I am Bridgette, the undead Goddess of murder…

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! So sorry I haven't updated in a while! Please review, too! Also, feel free to check out my other stories if you like this one! :) <strong>

**Again, thanks!**

**~Katlover101**


	3. A Painful Headache

**Ana's POV**

"What do you mean she's not dead? Or alive!" I shout as Nico stares intently at me. His gaze turns to the ground and stands up. He looks back at me.

After a second, he sighs. "I'm sorry, but look," he points into the group of ghosts watching our every move. "SHE'S NOT THERE!" He seemed somewhat frustrated, too.

I rub my hand over my eyes with my thoughts attacking the only reason I have left.

"She could be anywhere…" I mumble. Nico nods.

"That's why we need to figure out where!" he says, beginning to walk back to the Big House. I follow him and catch up to his side.

"So, how do we do that?" I ask, looking up at the stars for the last time tonight.

"Melinoe lives in the Underworld. We could break in and look in their schedule,"Nico suggested. "Can I have a Diet Coke?" I stare at him, wondering if he was serious.

Eventually I groan, but materialize two, one for him and one for me. I hand him one, secretly shaking it while he doesn't notice it. "Thanks," he says and we open. The only difference between us is I easily open mine but he ends up in a sticky mess after it explodes on him. "Really?" he asks as I laugh my head off. He wipes off the beverage and we keep on walking.

As we passed a tree, my mind felt like a nuclear bomb exploded in the middle of my brain. I clutch my head as it feels like a million pounds of force are being ground into my skull. I grit my teeth at the pain. From the corner of my eye, I see Nico reaching for me, but I can't feel his concerned questions. All I hear is a high pitch ringing, making me feel deaf.

"_All hail, Bridgette, the Undead Goddess of Murder…" _Melinoe's voice echoes in my head. I hear the other gods' grunts and groans from her words. In the distance, I hear a feminine scream, obviously Elida witnessing Dionysus's meltdown.

Finally the ringing and head crushing feelings cease and I'm on the ground in a fetal position. Nico is hovering over me, worried as hell.

"Ana?" he slowly and quietly asks. I begin to sit up. "What did she say?"

I look at his face and then the ground.

"'Hail Bridgette, the Undead Goddess of Murder…' Nico you were right…" I say.

Nico looks at me with disbelief, but my serious expression makes him realize I'm not lying. He helps me up and we walk into the Big House.

All eyes turn toward us. Dionysus is unconscious on the couch and Chiron has a dazed expression while he sits in his wheelchair. Elida is also shaking in her sleeping bag, chugging her emergency Pepsi and cuddling with her hedgehog.

I look down, avoiding their gazes, but Maria walks up. She nudges my chin up and hold it their so I look in her eyes. I feel my eyes begin to tear up as well.

"Is it true...? Is Bridgette really gone?" she whispers. I nod, fighting back tears and quickly wiping any that fell down my checks.

Then an idea came to mind. She's not a full goddess; it would have hurt a lot more. We can still change her back.

"But that doesn't matter…" I say loud enough for everyone to hear. I get some shocked expressions.

"What?" Some speak while the rest are silent.

"We can still save her…she's not an alive goddess, she's undead. We can still save her…" my voice cracks as I repeat the first explanation.

Nico looks over at me for a confirmation on his plan. I nod at him and he smiles a lot.

"For Bridgette…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! I hope you liked this, I no it's not my best chapter, but it will get better! Please review! I BEG YOU! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Thanks AGAIN!**

**~Katlover101**


	4. Truths

**Ana's POV continued**

We woke up early the next morning, but everyone was still tired from getting no sleep after hearing the depressing rumor. There was much whispering in groups of our gang. Manny, Chris, Lauren, Davido, and Tony stayed amongst themselves as Maria, Sam, Elida and I talked with each other. Nico, Percy, and Annabeth help train the campers, but are still with our group. We planned all together on long nights and practiced during the evenings while the campers were eating and singing songs at the campfire.

"So, what is the objective of the mission?" I ask, being the leader of the quest and making sure everyone knew what they were doing.

"We're breaking into Melinoe's condo in the Underworld and looking at her calendar," Manny explains, taking a sip of cherry limeade. I nod, giving him a congratulating look. He smiles and fist bumps the unsuspecting Davido and hits him in the back of the head.

"Hey!" Manny begins laughing his head off while Davido rubs his head.

"Okay, thank you Manny for the answer and entertainment…" I say.

"Anytime!" he smiles, kicking his feet on the table.

"Off the table…" Maria growls. Manny looses his smile and, afraid, removes his feet.

"So, next matter of discussion. Who's going to break in with me?" I ask. People look around at each other, deciding amongst themselves. A few hands shoot up. Tony, Elida, Maria, Nico, and Davido. Plus me, equals six altogether. "Is everyone okay with this? Elida, Maria, Tony, Davido, Nico, and me going?" I ask murmured yeses are spoken in the room and I nod and begin to write down the names.

"Um, Lady Ana? What are we going to do after we get the schedule?" Lauren asks.

"We will open our schedule to fit theirs and hopefully get Bridgette back." I respond, beginning to pack up my papers in my folder, an advantage to being a Daughter of Athena; very organized.

"Okay…Be careful guys, okay?" she comments. We all nod. I quickly turn to Nico.

"Call your dad; let him know we're coming in two days. He'll gladly let us into the Underworld since he's against Melinoe." Nico nods and runs off to Iris Message.

"Those going, train hard tomorrow! We want to be fit and ready for this quest!" I disperse the group and we huddle in the Big House.

We get into sleeping bags and talk amongst ourselves.

"It's going to be weirder once we get Bridgette back…" Maria says.

"How do you know we'll even get her back in the first place? What if we fail? What is she or one of us dies in the process?" Tony yells. I'm taken back by his shouting.

"Tony? What's wrong?" I ask. He sighs and shakes his head. I groan.

"This won't work if someone, in general, has a grudge or is angry or sad…" Nico says.

"I know it's just the thought of not getting her back is killing me…" I look at him.

"Was she a good friend?" I ask. He nodded.

"To me she was more than a friend…" he said. Manny and Lauren walks in the room.

"Ooh! Someone's got a crush!" Manny says. Tony immediately stands and points his sword at Manny's neck.

"Whoa man…" Manny gulps. Tony doesn't move at all and stays put at Manny's throat.

"Déjà vu…except Percy was pointing the sword at my throat…" Nico comments.

"Tony, stand down…" I command. Slowly but surely, he lowers his sword.

"I'm sorry, but that's out of line…" Tony glares at Manny.

"So you _do _have a crush on her…" Manny continues.

"Manny, stop it!" Elida say. Manny looks at Elida's stern face that looks like she's possessed and shuts up. He even backed up behind Lauren.

"I did, and somewhat still do…" Tony says quietly.

"What about your wife!" Sam asks. Tony sighs and looks down.

"They got a divorce three weeks ago, just after the party. She couldn't take the news of the Gods really existing…" Davido pipes in. Tony nods.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Mary says and sits down next to him. He nods.

"Okay…let's get off the subject…" I say. Everyone agrees.

"Oh Unicorn Terds!" Elida shouts.

"Dragon Bogies!" Sam says too.

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape…" Maria says.

"DUMBLEDOR!" Manny yells.'

"Hey look! I found out what that mysterious ticking noise is! It's a pipe bomb!" Tony yells.

There is some cheering in the groups.

"Okay, Tony. Truth or Dare?" Manny asks.

"Dare…I'm never choosing truth with you…" Tony says.

"I dare you to sing red solo cup… in five minutes" Manny whispers. Tony nods.

"I'm doing it in a couple minutes. Okay, Ana. Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Dare…"

"I dare you to go run a fetch us Diet cokes."

"Why run?" I materialize two twenty-four packs of Diet Coke. Everyone whoops and cheers, the traditional party is coming into play again, like old times. "Elida! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Go shoot magical charmed arrows over the Ares cabin that makes them weak and high-pitched and say on a note that Aaron did it!" Elida smiles at the dare. She grabs an arrow and does a little spell on the arrow. She writes with a typewriter, so no one recognizes her handwriting, and writes '_A Gift from Aaron, Son of Apollo!_'. She shoots the arrow and it flies through the door screen. We hear distant high-pitch screams and a lot a tripping and falling. We are cracking up no.

"RED SOLO CUP! I FILL YOU UP! LET'S HAVE A PARTY! LET'S HAVE A PARTY!" Tony sings. Manny is laughing and so are we. His voice is so low that it makes it funny **(A/N True story, there's a kid in our class name Anthony and he was dared by a kid named Manuel (Manny in short) to sing Red Solo Cup on our Valentine's Day party! :) You had to be there…) . **

After some extra funny dares, we go to sleep.

Thus ending a successful day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! Isn't my life weird where my classmates sing Red Solo Cup? Hehe laughed my ass off!<strong>

**Hope you liked this and Tony more important as a character, along with Davido, both really good friends. Also, technically Tony and I are not Bf and Gf not, well almost… :)**

**Please Review!**

**~Katlover101**


	5. Infiltration

**Ana's POV**

"Everybody up!" Nico yells as he rips the covers off our nimble bodies. Light blinds me after he turns the light on but I eventually come into focus. Nico is waiting in the doorway.

"Since when are you up this early?" I ask, irritated as he smirks.

"When are you finally up this late?" Confused by his ward, I take a peek at my alarm clock. 10:41. Crap!

"How late did we stay up?" I ask.

"Past midnight." I groan as I get a headache trying to remember what happened the night before. Nothing.

"SO! Today we are going to the underworld!" I look at him. And then roll my eyes.

"Right…" I say, getting out of bed.

"You forgot didn't you…" he asks, smiling.

"Yep, no leave, I've got to change."

…

After changing, I head out of my room and join everyone else; aka Nico, Elida, Maria, Tony, Davido. Chiron was out at breakfast and Mr. D was in Olympus.

"Today, we leave…" I say with a yawn. They all smile and seem excited.

"There are two entrances…. The first one, two people have to watch in case they come back. The second one, two more individual will watch. The two left will find their calendar and copy it. Are there any volunteers for watching the first door?" At first no hands but then Elida and Maria volunteer. Nico writes down their names. "Second door?" Nico holds up his hand and so does Davido.

"Alright, that leaves Tony and Ana to infiltrate her lair." Maria says and Tony and I exchange looks and nod.

"So let's go."

We planned a bit more and ate some breakfast. I added a little nectar into their milk and a tiny garnish of ambrosia on their cereal; enough that wouldn't kill them. I ate the rest.

We packed food; including: ambrosia-nectar granola bars (**A/N look if you want in Quest for the Dead if you've forgotten!**) dried fruit, fruit, emergency Coke (under Elida's instruction) etc.

…

We flew to L.A. under Zeus watch, I'm pretty sure he wanted Melinoe under control too, so we got there quickly. Hades nicely welcomed us in and I was beginning to think this was going to be easier than it sounded.

"Remember to keep watch and contact us!" Nico told Maria as they took their positions behind a bush. Elida was playing with Steerpike, who Apollo made young again. We checked our head sets to make sure they worked and bid them farewell. We eventually got to the second pair of doors. Tony and I left them.

"It's just you and me…" he said as I closed the doors. We looked around their room. It was half black, Melinoe's half, and half white, Bridgette's half. The black side had white furniture, while the white side had black furniture. We split up and checked the desks, me at the black desk and him at the white desk.

We searched for a while and couldn't find a thing.

"Where would they hide it?" I ask myself. "Where would Bridgette hide it...?" A flashback appeared in my head.

**Flashback**

"_Ana, everything has to be perfect!" Bridgette says, flipping through her planner. She took a quick sip of apple juice._

"_Bridgette, stop reacting! It's only my wedding." I say. Bridgette spit takes the juice. I step back to avoid the sticky spray._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'IT"S ONLY MY WEDDING'?" she yells._

"_It's only my wedding," I say again. Bridgette tsks me._

"_Listen, this is only happening once in your life, unless you get divorced, but let's not think of that! This is a time for you to be happy!" She walks over and smoothes out my dress that I was trying on. "I like this one…" she says, admiring it again._

"_Me too…" I say, looking in the mirror. _

"_Okay! It's settled then! We should get that back to the store…before they think we are stealing it." She writes down the name of the store and dress in her planner and hides the planner under the chair cushion. I stare at her in confusion._

"_The boys might come over and I don't want them to find it!" she explains. I laugh at how stupid I was for not realizing it. _

"_Okay, let's bring this back…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I get back to reality. Under the chair cushion…

THANK THE GODS I'M THE GODDESS OF MEMORIES AND FLASHBACKS!

I scuttled to the chair and lifted off the cushion. Tony looked over and saw what I was doing and checked the chair on his side. I poked my hand in multiple hidden areas and found nothing. Tony on the other hand did find something.

"I got it! And I got a journal! It's Bridgette's" Tony says somewhat quietly. I opened their planner and opened to the upcoming weeks. I pulled out mine and started to copy it into mine. Tony decided to check out the journal.

"She said that Melinoe made her kill someone…" he says aloud. I look over at him and his shocked expression.

"When?" I ask, continuing to copy their schedule.

"A week and a half ago…" he says, flipping through other pages. I think back a week and a half ago. The same day that Melinoe said she was the Goddess of Murder.

"That's weird…" Tony says again. I look over as he sits down.

"What?" I ask and put away the things since I was done.

"She is waiting for us…" he says and shows me the note.

_March 14, 2012_

_It's been a couple weeks since I sacrificed myself for the others. Melinoe has been treating my terribly and I want to just die. She's making me her apprentice. Maybe I should mention that I'm undead. I'm half a goddess and half a dead demigod. She told me that taking me would kill me. Apparently it did. She wanted a companion so she made me a goddess, making a half alive. I'm waiting for my friends to save me from this hell. _

_March 21, 2012_

_I'm still waiting. WHERE THE HADES ARE THEY? I can't stand it! I've been like killed THREE times. Again. She keeps bringing my back. When I misbehave, she tortures me to death, literally. I've been pretending to feel good about killing people so she won't hurt me, as much. I still have hope for my friend…_

We hear a laugh outside the door and a small conversation. It was Melinoe and Bridgette. We put everything away and neatly organized things as if it was untouched. We hid in a closet that was somewhat open so we could hear and see.

They fumbled with the key and started to curse.

"Just kick it open…" Bridgette says.

"hehe, oh okay…" Melinoe smashes it open. We jump a bit surprised. They laugh a bit and begin to lounge around.

"Okay, did you see they guy's face when we made all the doll's head spin around?" Bridgette asks. Melinoe broke out laughing.

"Oh, that brightened my day… Oh, I'll be back, darling. I need to wash the blood from my dress…" Melinoe says getting up and walking out of the room

"Okay, Mistress. I'll pour some diet coke…" she calls after him. She pulls out her journal and writes something in there. She then puts it away and gets up.

"Go…" I whisper to Tony and as quietly as we can, creep out of the closet. Bridgette doesn't notice us at all! When I get to the door, I drop my little planner, making a small thump. Bridgette darts around, daggers ready. She stares at us and begins to hyperventilate a bit. I push my finger to my lips and she quiets down. She lowers her weapons and observes us. I'm look at Tony and seems to be mesmerized. I nudge him and he snaps out of it.

"Bridgette, dear? Can you get me the bleach?" Melinoe calls. Bridgette mouths 'go', but we're still in the same place. "Bridgette?" Bridgette is giving us looks. 'GO!' she whispers.

"BRIDGETTE!" Melinoe yells.

"One second Mistress!" she hollers. "I'm still pouring!"

"Well hurry up!" she pours the last glass and grabs the bleach. She gives us one last meaningful look and ran to Melinoe. I nudge Tony and we sneak out into the hall.

"Hey! You could have given us a heads up!" I yell at Nico.

"What? Nobody passed?" Davido says.

"They must have had another hallway…" Nico says. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, we did. We also found Bridgette's journal…She's only pretending to like killing. She's waiting for us…" Tony says.

"That's great news!" Maria says, Elida at her heel.

"We also say her and she saw us…" I add. There is a quiet silence between us.

"Did she call Melinoe on you?" Elida finally asks. Tony and I shake our head.

"She told us to go when Melinoe was hollering for the bleach…" Tony says.

"Let's go, guys…this place is giving me the creeps…" Elida says and we leave to Hades' Palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! So, sorry this took a while to type! Please give me some suggestions for the next chapter! :)<strong>

**Please Review!**

**~Katlover101**


	6. Half Black, Half White

**Hi! **

**FOR MY FRIEND WHO ALREADY READ THIS! I changed a bit so read it…the ending and some of the middle and…you know what? JUST READ IT!**

**Also! Thanks to all the amazing reviewers. *cricket* haha there weren't a lot which really disappointed me. I do have to thank Piano Player 3, Steerpike Jennkings, Strider101, and anon. Thank you all!**

**So…I know that a couple people are wondering who my character is. I have told Piano Player3! If you want to find out, PM her. Or PM me. Since my friends won't like it, I won't tell who they are. I will say this. CHECK OUT STEERPIKE JENNKINGS AND STRIDER101'S PROFILE! :D yeah…**

**Thanks again!**

**~Katlover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette's POV<strong>

"Thank you, darling…" Melinoe sighs as I hand her the beach. She twists off the cap and pours a couple drops on her bloodstained dress. Instantly, the blood begins to immaterialize. **(A/N: Don't try that! I don't know how real bleach works and I don't want to be held responsible for ruining any clothes by my story! Thanks!) **Once the blood is gone, she smiles and twists the cap back on. Then she hands me the bottle which I run t to the kitchen with. Then I grab the Diet Coke and walk over to the sulking Melinoe that plopped in the couch.

"Again, Thanks…" she says and sips the fizzy goodness. I smile and nod as I sit in the chair across from her; the chair with the planner and my journal.

"Why did you take do long?" she finally asks after a couple minutes in silence.

"I told you before! I was still pouring. I also wanted the best cups to celebrate our killings!" I lie. She glanced and glared, checking to see if I was lying. I had learned over the years to be a great liar. I always practiced with Elida.

"We continued to talk; although, I only half-listened. I kept replaying what just had happened in my mind.

"Bridgette? Are you even listening to me?" Melinoe asks as I failed to answer her question.

I snap back into reality. "Huh?"

"My point exactly! What's with you? You seem out of it today!" she comments, taking a sip of her soda.

"I don't know…I'm just thinking…" I reply, shrugging.

"About what?" she asked, setting down her pop.

I sigh. "Well, mostly my friends. Also, have you ever noticed how we haven't seen them once in these past few months?" I ask. Melinoe shakes her head.

"No not really…why?"

"Well, before you…we mostly jumped into action! We haven't seen them…curious right?" I say, playing my part as a concerned friend.

"oh true…" Melinoe smiles. "Well, I'm going to check on my dress!"

"Okay…" I reply. I smile and wait for her to be out of sight. When she is, I pull out my journal and write more of what has happened.

_April 10, 2012_

_Melinoe an I had a 'blast' killing spree! We killed a cruise ship, again…_

_Later:_

_Oh. My. Gods._

_As Melinoe was cleaning her dress, I was pouring Diet Cokes. As I poured, I heard a thud behind me. My first instinct was to attack so I spun around with my weapons at hand. What I saw shocked me the most._

_Tony and Ana were staring at me. I let them go since I believed they would save me. I hope Melinoe doesn't read this cause I'll be so screwed! _

_They still care! Yes!_

I put my journal back in its hiding place and I felt my eyes droop. I curled up in the chair and fell fast asleep.

**Ana's POV**

My mind is a jumbled up mess of thoughts!

I looked around the meeting room and found everyone talking. I shushed them down and they all stared up. I cleared my throat.

"The mission was a success!" I say loudly (**A/N: Don't hate me for saying this since you're reading this, but that's a total opposite! you have one of the quietest voices in the class! Elida is very high on the loud list, NEXT TO ME!) **There are many smiles and I hear whoops and cheers.

"Now! This couldn't have been done without the team so I'd like to thank Elida, Maria, Nico, Davido, Tony, and myself. We all did a great job." The ones I called, except for myself, stood up and bowed to each other. _Um awkward I am so not doing that… _I think, chuckling a bit.

"Now um, Tony? Can I talk to you? Just for a sec…" I ask. A couple of concerned faces appear on the gang but I smile at them.

We face the white board I bought for the room (it's awesome!) and I whisper so only Tony could here (I'm a great whisperer! **(A/N: again, sorry to pick on you but that is a true fact! :D) **It's a useful skill!).

"Do you want to tell them?" I ask. He looks at me.

"If you want to…" he says.

"I'm bad at making decisions!" I argue.

"Well so am I!" he replies. We have a little argument and I could tell the others knew since they were snickering.

"Okay! Let's just tell them or we'll get super embarrassed!" Tony finally decides.

"Thank you!" I say and we turn around to face everyone staring at us.

"Let's get down to it. We saw Bridgette, Bridgette saw us. Ana will tell the rest." Tony says quickly. I look over and gap at him. Then I smack his arm.

"Um…okay thanks…" I say. "Yeah it's true. She saw us and we saw her. But she's been waiting for us to help her. We found her journal."

There was a strange silence. Everyone stared at me and Tony as if we were mental, well I don't know about _him_ but I knew I wasn't. So I decided to speak.

But I never got the chance. I heard Lauryn scream and point out the window. Out the window stood a figure. It seemed to have eight eyes and a big body. The window smashed and it crawled in. It was a spider. We got out swords and other weapons ready as we prepared to attack. Except we didn't. I was hit on the back of the head by a person who snuck in. I could see the spider shift and I could only catch one glimpse before I blacked out entirely. But one glance was all it too to realize who it was.

Half black, half white

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You liked that! :) <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I BEG U!**


	7. Rules of the Game

**Hiya! THis was an easy chapter! So I typed it!**

**Thanks again to Steerpike Jennkings and Piano Player3! They reviewed just before I finished this chapter! :) You rock guys! Strider101 rocks too!**

**Again thanks! And please review!**

**~Katlover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV<strong>

I rub my head as I come to my senses. The room was dizzy and circling around. I got up and looked around. I could tell that it wasn't the Big House. I'd never been here before in my life! There were no windows and a locked door, a bed and a table, and a bathroom.

"Hello?" I ask the emptiness of the room. I jump as an alarm sounds and a deep rumble is heard as the room shifts. What once was a wall is actually a door. It slid out of the way and a passageway was behind it. "Wicked…" I whisper to myself.

I step into the hall and the door slides to a close. I kept walking and I came upon another door. I opened it and found Melinoe, Bridgette, and the rest of my friends.

Melinoe looked angry and was holding Bridgette securely by the arm. Bridgette looked quite frightened.

I then looked at my friends who all stayed back. So I did the same.

"Good to see you're finally here, Ana…" Melinoe says. I smirk.

"What's going on...?" Elida asks.

"That's a good question…Ana and Tony will recognize this little book…" She pulls out Bridgette's journal.

"She caught me with it…" Bridgette says quietly.

"SHUT UP!" Melinoe yells. Bridgette's body constricts.

"NOW! Maybe the rest of you are all wondering what you're doing here…"

Melinoe chucks the journal onto a chair.

"Bridgette here still thinks you can save her…so to prove that, I've set up a challenge or more of a game…" She smiles deviously. "You shall have a partner and you will journey with him or her to the middle of the labyrinth that I've created. The first pair to get to the middle will fight a beast. The one that kills it truly will go on. They'll get the prize…" Melinoe gestures to Bridgette.

Bridgette looks shocked.

"Wait. What…?" She asks but Melinoe just rolls her eyes and snaps her fingers. Bridgette begins to immaterialize into thin air.

"Where did you send her?" Manny asks.

"To her high tower…" Melinoe grins.

"You're a sick woman…" Percy comments.

"You should have already known that! I believe I was the one that impersonated Mrs. Grace!" Percy's face turns pale.

"So…Shall I choose partners or shall you? I think I shall…" Melinoe's smile turns into a grin.

"Lauren and Percy. Davido and Maria. Manny and Tony. Ana and Elida–" She starts off.

"NOOO!" I scream.

"Why?" Elida whines. Melinoe just smirks more.

"Sam and um…Nico…, and Chris and Annabeth." She finished. Annabeth turned to Chris and growled.

"So good luck to you all…remember…I'll be checking up on you…" her smile begins to fade as with the rest of her body. Soon she was gone and we were left alone.

I sulked over to Elida. She didn't seem so excited either.

"At least we're not the only ones unhappy. Sam looks pissed that Maria's with Davido, Annabeth looks like she wants to be shot for being with Chris, Percy's longing for Annabeth while Lauren's about to feint for being this close to Percy…" Elida lists. I almost laugh my head off as I watch Lauryn. A buzzer brings everyone to silence. A huge table rises from the floor and a million weapons are on it.

"Choose a weapon." Melinoe's voice says over an intercom. Elida dashes for a bow and like five quivers (there was a quiver for everyone is case everyone wanted a bow and there were extras) and I grabbed a two swords and four daggers. Once the weapons were demolished of the table, a backpack for everyone appeared on our backs. Inside were food and water.

"Wow…this reminds me of the hunger games…" Nico says.

"A lot of things remind you of things…I believe it was you that said déjà vu…except it was Percy who was point the sword at me!" Sam says, annoyed by Nico's presence.

"Oh that's okay, Sam…we all know you're pissed off for not being paired with Maria…" I say sweetly, but I smirk. Sam groans.

We step into a tunnel and there are different passageways. When a pair walked in, a door shut them in.

"It determines where you start…" Maria guesses.

"Indeed." Melinoe's voice rings out again.

"Let's go into Hell, Elida…Although I'm in it right now being with you…" I say.

"At least I have a magical attacking hedgehog! Steerpike! Attack!" The hedgehog flings out of her pocket and latches onto my face. Elida's face is filled with glee. "It worked! It actually worked!" I flick the little rodent off my face.

"I _hate _you…" I say coldly, eyes filled with disgust. Elida giggles, picks up Steerpike.

"Oh, memories…" was Elida's only comment.

We see a light so we head toward it. We are in a cave and there is a big staircase leading to our entrance to the labyrinth. We gasped at the huge tower in the center that seemed miles away.

"Well, let's go…"

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD FREAK OUT IF I GOT OVER 10 REVIEWS! SO PLEASE!<p> 


	8. A New Found Horror

**Ana's POV**

"We should start moving; we'll get rest at twilight." I suggest. Elida groans.

"NO! We should rest now! My feet hurt!" I stop walking and face the trudging Elida.

"I swear you're just as bad as you were ten years ago…" I shout. Elida just rolls her eyes and walked over. She was a quiet until her face just scrunched up and she looked at me with a pleading look. "Please?" I stare at her pitiful look cold eyes and disgust.

"No."

"ROCK PAPER SISSORS!" Elida shouts as I walk away.

"Don't be ridiculous! We're twenty-six years old!" I yell at her stupidity from over my shoulder.

"So? It makes decisions!" Elida calls after me. I turn around as she grins at me.

"So I don't make decisions?" I ask her. She nods. "Oh it's on…"

We continue to argue. I would spit something out at her and she would reply a comeback that made me even more filled with rage. We continued to get louder and louder as the seconds went by.

A scream of pure pain broke our bickering. We stood there, staring at the direction of the scream and just shut up, waiting and listening. I could tell it was Lauren. We heard the clangs of Riptide clashing against another weapon. A roar startled me and I saw a flash of a figure running away. We waited.

After a while, Percy began to yell.

"Somebody! Help!" Elida and I sprang into action and we ran through the labyrinth. We ran up stares and jumped off ledges. We rounded corners just to find them. I smelled a horrid smell and I knew we were close.

"Elida…Hurry up!" I yell back and sprint in the horrid stench. I can barely hear Elida's protests when I finally see Percy hunched over Lauren's still figure.

"What happened?" I asked. Percy jerked around to see me watching him. He breathed a sigh relief.

"I though no one would come…" he said. I nod. Elida comes jogging behind me and sees Lauren.

"EWW!" Elida screeches.

"Thanks." Lauren says coldly. Percy snaps at her.

"Thank the Gods you're alive!" He says. She began to wipe her forehead, blood smearing.

"It bit me…" she whispers.

"I know." Percy comforts. "We should clean this first."

"Why take the trouble cleaning it? Just let her die!" Elida says. Lauren gasps and Percy turns.

"You're inconceivable!" He yells.

Elida looked confused. "Is that even a word?"

"In the Princess Bride, It is…" I grin.

"Well, whatever…what happened!" Elida asks

"That thing…it bit her...end of story, it took off running," he says and tears at the hem of his shirt. He opens his pack and finds a disinfecting liquid and he soaked the cloth with it. I watched as he placed the cloth on her wound and she instantly swats it away.

"What?" Percy asks dumbfounded.

"It stings!" she complains. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you expect it to be rainbows and butterflies?" Elida asks. Lauren lowers her head.

"Well, yeah…" she relied. "is that a problem?"

"The only problem is that you are going to die if you aren't healed! So theoretically, it's a lot better to deal with a little stinging than bleeding to death!" I say coldly. She stares up, her eyes the widest I've seen them. Eventually, she nods and closes her eyes. Percy takes the cloth and dabs it on her.

She instantly grits her teeth and grips the dirt the second there's contact. She muscles contract and I can she her shutting her eyes so tight I thought she'd pass out in the process.

The cleaning process took forever so Elida and I explored. We found a nice open area for a camp so we started to set it up. We could still hear Lauren whimper.

"Do you think there's wood out here?" Elida asks. I spot what I'm doing and turn to her.

"Yeah! We're just in this STONE labyrinth and there are a million trees out there!" I say sarcastically at her.

Lauren screams again, but it get's morphed at the end into something else.

"I'll check on them." I say. I also snap my fingers to make wood appear out of nowhere. Elida rustles backward and stares at me.

"See. Told you there was wood!" I say and turn away.

The first thing I saw was Percy on the ground. His shirt was soaked with blood and Lauren was nowhere to be found.

"OH MY GODS, PERCY!" I rush over to him and check his pulse. Slow, but alive. I hold up his head and begin to wipe the blood off his skull. I needed to get him in the tent.

"ELIDA! COME HELP ME!" I yell. I hear the rustling pair of heavy footsteps as she bounds around the corner and stops at my side.

"Why does all the epic stuff happen to them?" she asks. I roll my eyes.

"Complain later, we need to move him." I grab his torso and slowly lift him up, bridal style.

I stumble under the weight. "How heavy can he get?" I groan and almost drop him.

"Need help?" Elida asks, smirking. I shake my head.

"Personally, I think a minor goddess of memory is strong enough to carry an extremely muscular guy. No wonder Annabeth loves him. He's got like a six-pack!" Elida laughs and leads me to the camp.

"Now you can help me!" I say and begin to move him down. Elida holds the other side steady and together we place him on the sleeping bag.

I begin to remove his bloody shirt and I almost gag at the sight of the slash mark across his chest. I grab a washcloth and open the bottle water, then dousing the cotton with it. When the cloth touched the blood, it stained the cloth. Grossed out, I throw it across the tent at Elida.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she asks.

"Payback for throwing cheese at me ten years ago!" I say. "Just go guard!"

She mumbles away and zips the tent behind her.

I had to find away to get him up. Then I get an idea.

"I'm sorry Percy, but this will have to hurt!" I mumble to the unconscious body at my knees. I uncap the bottle of disinfectant and pour it on his chest. Once it made contact with his chest, his eyes shot open and he began to wipe the liquid off his chest.

"Percy! Stop! Stop it right now!" I command. He stops wiping his chest to look up at me.

"It's Lauryn." He says. "That bite infected her with something I don't know of. You know the concept of if you're bitten by a werewolf, you become one? Same theory, different creature!" he says. He began to sit up, but the pain made him groan.

"She did this to me. She's…something…else…" she says lying back down. He seemed tired and sad.

Then Elida comes in. "We've got guests." I walk out of the tent with Elida. By the fire were Annabeth and Chris who was singing _Set the World on Fire_. Annabeth looked about to explode. When Annabeth saw me, she stood up and walked over.

"Can I see him?" I nod.

"He's in the tent." I open the tent. A tear slipped her eye as she saw the wounded Percy.

"I'll leave you two alone…" I say, closing the tent. I get ready to tolerate Chris and take a breath. I turn around and am startled by Melinoe's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! So exciting! What do you think the thing is? Cause I don't! Please give a suggestion to what it should be! Please Review!<strong>

**~Katlover101**


	9. New Friends in Front Row Seats

**Hey! So, this chapter is for Strider101. She told me to write this. You rock, and to you personally, Strider101…UPDATE! Haha for all you readers reading this, read Strider101's stories. She's an amazing author! And if you really want to…check out Steerpike Jennkings.**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**~Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV<strong>

It was only for a second; Melinoe's face. It was just right there and then the next instant gone. I think she's watching us…

**Bridgette's POV**

I'm stuck in this huge tower and I'm nervous for my friend's sake. I have been told the fate of the two who reach this pile bricks and it's not pretty.

"Hello!" Melinoe calls as I sit on my bed and stare out the only window. How can she be so happy when my friends are probably dying in the process of saving me?

"What…?" I ask, not willing to anything but imagine the terrible fates of my beloved.

"I've brought you a present!" she replies. I turn around and face her. I had the look of 'I don't care' on my face and I could tell she was uncomfortable by it.

"I can give you the ability to watch your friends." Why was she being so nice? I sigh.

"So I just watch them?" She nods. Well, it might be kind of nice. I stare at her face and I see the nice side of her that I'd been seeing for the past months. I smile. "Thanks…" She snaps her finger and a pain begins to grown in my head. My hands shoot up as the pain over takes my body.

_**What she sees:**_

**(A/N: **_Italics _will be what is happening at the moment and what Bridgette is seeing**. Bold** is what Bridgette is thinking to herself)

_Ana is sitting at the fire as Chris and Elida talk about the things that have happened._

"_We heard Lauren scream and Percy calling for help. We came as fast as we could but I'm guessing you guys beat us here…" Chris said. Elida nodded as she dug a hole with her foot; bored and only half listening to her twin brother._

"_We were only a couple pathways away when we heard it. Lauren got bit by a creature, if you haven't heard, and now at night she turns into that creature..." Ana comments, twisting and snapping random twigs while staring into the beauty of the fire._

**Like a werewolf?**

"_Like a werewolf?" Chris asks, excited. _**Wow…creepy… **_Ana shakes her head. _

"_Same theory, that's Percy's answer. I wonder if him and Annabeth are done talking in there..." she replies. She turned around toward the tent and only saw the shadows of the upright Annabeth and faint whispers of their conversation._

"_Do you want me to get them out here? Percy needs to eat and be cleaned again." Elida asks. _**Why does he need to be cleaned?**

_Ana nods and grabs the backpack at her side and opens it up. She takes out a couple water bottles and granola bars. Then she digs down and even finds some ambrosia and nectar. She held a smug look on her face and took a bite of the heavenly food._

_Elida comes back helping Annabeth carry Percy out. He has a sweatshirt on hiding his chest. They lay him on the ground and get some antibiotics. _**OH…he's hurt. That makes sense! **_Chris helped Annabeth and Elida put Percy down gently and Ana looked unimpressed._

"_Come on guys…does it really take three people to move an injured guy a couple feet? I carried him like a hundred feet. Boom. Roasted." Percy looked at Ana funny and actually scooted away from her._

"_You were unconscious." Ana explained. Percy nodded but still kept his distance._

"_Personally, I think he was scooting away from the anti-bacterial-stings-o-lot-liquid that you're messing with." Elida comments and Ana looks down to see she was twirling it in her hands. Ana just laughs and tells Annabeth to unzip his jacket._

_She does as she told. _**WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED TO HIM? **_The slash mark was red and beginning to fester. _

"_My point why he needs to have this cleaned!" Ana points out. She dips a washcloth in the Sting-o-lot, as Elida puts it, and wiped it on his wounded chest. _

_He squirmed and whimpered under the anti-biotic, but the red began to diminish. Soon, there was just the small scab that was beginning to cover the deep wound._

…

_Percy was moved back into the tent after he ate something and Annabeth and Chris began to pack up._

"_Take care of him…we have to get Bridgette…"Annabeth said. Ana nodded. _

"_Bye!" Chris says. We wave a bit and they head off into the dark. _

"_I don't think that's safe honestly…" Ana comments and walks to the tent. Elida watches her leave and then takes out Steerpike. Ana stops in mid step and turns to Elida._

"_You brought…_That_?" Ana asks. Elida just makes this pitiful sound and begins to play with the hedgehog. Ana sighs and continues to walk. When she gets to the tent, a stick breaks in the distance. 'Reflexes' is the only word to describe how Elida and And reacted to that little sound. Ana grabbed her daggers from her boots and was ready to throw them and her sword was at her side. Elida grabbed her bow and an arrow. They were both ready for an attack._

"_Elida? Ana? Percy?" A voice came out from the distance. It sounded like Maria. Davido kept commenting on the darkness. Elida began to ease her bow but Ana told her to keep it ready. _

"_You never know what tricks will happen out here…" Ana whisper. They waited._

"_I swear Annabeth and Chris said they were over here…" Davido said. Their footsteps were a second away. Elida's hands began to slip and the bow left her fingers and hit the wall two inches from Maria's face as she turned the corner. _**Oh my Gods, Elida…Get A Grip! Pun intended! Haha! **_Ana eased her daggers and returned them to their leather sheaths that covered her jeans. Elida looked shocked._

"_Don't kill me!" Davido joked around and hid behind Maria who laughed a bit. _

"_We won't kill you…" Ana says. "Well at lease I won't…I don't know about her and her butterfingers…" Elida looked about to murder Ana, but Ana just smiled smugly._

"_Come and make camp with us…there's no imagining what could be lurking behind the walls and corners in this damned labyrinth…" Ana laughs and enters the tent. She moved the passed out Percy and made room for herself while Elida talked with the two new visitors. _

_Ana fell fast asleep._

_**Image finished.**_

I opened my eyes and saw as Melinoe watching me. I sat up.

"Works like a charm right?" she asked.

"Except for the fact that I know have a MASSIVE headache, I guess it does…"

Let the voyage for the Goddess of the Undead begin!


	10. It's Alive' and 'Refreshments'

**Ana's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably in the crowded tent, trying to use what little room I had. Eventually, I got fed up and got out of my sleeping bag. I looked at the mounds of sleeping people.

Percy had his own space, which I could understand until his wounds healed, which would be soon since we heal faster here, and Mary was right next to him along with numerous bottles of disinfectants. Wow that girl loves to nurture people. Elida was the problem. She was taking half of the tent. Davido was scooted as far away from her as possible, but no so close to me that it'd be considered snuggling. Smart kid…I'd kill him if he had been.

I got dressed outside the ten and began to make a small breakfast.

It was warm outside, the stone walls burned at the touch. The fog that had been surrounding us was gone, showing the sun. "That means we're outside somewhere in the world…" I commented to myself. I took off my sweatshirt, being as hot as it is and changed from a short-sleeved shirt to a thick strapped tank top, and wearing it felt strange, since I didn't wear tank tops often. I also changed into good trekking sandals since we'd be walking a lot.

I heard a rustle from inside the tent and the zipper began to open. Davido and Mary piled out complaining together about Elida's snoring and her taking up all the room. After they finished, they noticed me cooking some scrambled eggs with bacon bits.

"Yum!" Davido commented as he watched me stir the scrambled goodness (A/N: this was hard to write cause I completely loath eggs!) around.

"Where'd you get the eggs, and the bacon?" Maria asked, changing behind the wall, I made sure Davido didn't peek. I never truly understood that kid, even though he's like thirty.

"I'm a goddess, I can pop things up whenever I want!" I said, smiling. "And Davido, would you risk your life to wake Elida up?"

He though about it and sighed, eventually nodding. As he reluctantly walked to the tent, he passed Percy. I could hear him without even looking back since Maria made him crutches, which he didn't even need.

"Sleep well?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I kept worrying about Lauren…" He confessed. I could understand.

"Me too, yet I didn't sleep that much since _SHE_ kept me up all night." Maria yelled at the tent. The tent began to move around and Elida began to yell at Davido. "Speak of the devil…"

At last Davido came, yet he had a bloody nose. Elida stormed out after him.

"What blazing idiot told Davido to wake me up?" She yelled. I sweetly raised my hand. She glared at me. After glaring at me, she began to nag Davido about waking her up, yet I knew he wasn't listening since he smiled at everyone and said 'good morning' to Percy.

"Elida, pack your things. We're leaving and walking to get to Bridgette." She groaned. I shot her a look that said, "Get your ass out of that chair and pack your things or you'll never get a coca coke again, I'll make you watch me kill your hedgehog and then I'll burn you to a crisp." She immediately left to the tent and began to pack. With a satisfied grin and a smug attitude, I dished up the plates.

…

The breakfast plates were cleaned and dried in record time while Elida and Davido helped take down the tent. I could already tell it was going to end in a disaster. I was right. She tripped on a stake, with her being clumsy and all, and the taut cord she was holding slipped from her grip. It whipped through the air and slapped Davido across the face, leaving a red mark across his cheek.

She burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry!" Davido waved it away, keeping in small tears from what I could see.

"It's fine…" They continued to set things down yet Elida kept tripping and doing things wrong. She kept trying to make conversation.

"Did you know my mom had bought a whole bunch of camping stuff although we've never gone camping?" she asked. We shook our heads, not really interested. She set down Steerpike on the pile of stakes. "It's true, we have a ton of pots and a gas stove and a HUGE tent yet we've never gone camping!"

"MY GODS! We'll NEVER get this done with Elida helping!" Percy snapped, leaning on his crutches. Elida just smiled sweetly and bowed.

…

Finally everything was done and put away. We got on our way, Maria and Davido on their own path with me still stuck with Elida and Percy. My only thing I'm glad about is that I got Riptide.

We walked through the passing turns and corners. I looked back and noticed that there was a wall blocking the direction in which we had come. Had it _moved?_ I couldn't tell.

A rumbled to my left caught my attention though. And another passage shut closed.

"The walls…they move!" said Percy, amazed.

"That really sucks…we could become blocked from the right path…" I say.

"Climb over…" Elida comments, clearly not impressed by the shifting stone.

"Yes, because that's _so_ going to work…" I comment back, rolling my eyes.

She grunts and walks ahead of me and Percy. So we follow her.

The heat began to get to us, and we all trudged on. I materialized a diet coke of me and Percy and a coca cola for Elida, which she seemed excited about.

"Finally, how long did it take for you to materialize it?" she teased, I punched her arm.

We walked on, but my foot stepped on a brick that was like a button. The walls began to rumble and a door shut off behind us, to the sides and in front. We could get to the sides and behind us, but when I saw a fallen girl on the other side, I knew we had to go to the farthest one. We had to get to Lauren.

"Run!" I yelled. Elida charged ahead with Percy and me at her heel. What I certainly didn't expect wad me tripping, and spraining my ankle. "It's just like in the dramatic movies…" I commented to myself to embrace the pain. Elida and Percy ran on, but when Percy noticed me getting up, he began to run back.

"NO! I'm fine. GO!" I yelled and gained my balance. Elida was on the other side and Percy got there in a second. I began to lose hope.

"I'm not going to make it…" I think to myself as I run, or should I say limp. And apparently Percy had the same feeling.

"No…no no no no No NO!" he began to shout as he watched from safety. I was like 50 feet away. 48. 45. 42! The door was seconds from closing.

Then Percy did the unexpected. He took one of the crutches, threw it behind him. Then took the other and shoved it in between the door. "Come on!" I limp though the door and at good timing too because once I'm past the clearing, the crutch snaps and the door shuts in a slam from built up pressure.

I'm breathing hard, in and out. I lean against the door and look at Percy. "My Gods…" I say and I hug him.

"Oh so I don't get a hug?" Elida asks.

"Save my life next time…" I tell her and I could feel the deep vibration of Percy's chuckle. I break apart and look at Lauren. She was still unconscious. I rush over, not caring about my ankle, although it brought a couple tears in my eyes, yet I didn't let them fall.

"Oh, Lauren…" I say as I fall down next to her. I brush the blood soaked hair out of her face. Her body and the dirt around it was stained with blood.

"She was attacked again?" Elida asks. I giver her a confused look.

"How can you tell?"

Percy looked at her neck. Another bite. This one was filled with a clear liquid that seemed to be removing a black oily substance from her bloodstream. "I think it's cleansing her system…she could be healing from the beast thing…" Percy comments.

"But what if it's a trick?" I ask. "I had a dream last night where her beast side and Melinoe were plotting to kill the rest of us…"

Percy's face grew pale and Elida looked away. "What?" I ask both of them.

"I had that same dream." They say simultaneously, both shocked.

"Jinx! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,–" Elida starts.

"Oh grow up…" I say to her and I whack her leg. She rubs it and mumbles something that was probably not very pleasant about me.

"We should take caution…Handcuffs?" Percy comments. I nod.

"That should be safe enough…" I try to get up, but my ankle forces me back down. Percy helps me. Then he hands me the last crutch. I look at him. He nods. I take the crutch and it actually helps a lot. Percy decided to carry Lauren, and that made me really feel for Elida, because she had to carry all the supplies. I also thought I'd get even more on her bad side and stick a 12 pound bowling ball with the rest of the stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha I'm so mean to Elida, but it's so enjoyable! Please REVIEW! and I won't be able to update between Friday and Monday. I'm traveling to California to see a solar eclipse and to hike in the Redwood forest! I leave in a couple hours! YAY!<strong>

**WELL! I hope you like it! But to let you know, I have been using a lot of WRATH OF THE TITAN parts. The labyrinth in it is full of surprises, I might even put the minotaur...Shoot! Names have power... DON'T KILL ME!" haha**

**AND AGAIN. PLEASE REVEIW!**

**~Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**


	11. Payback

**Ana's POV**

"Ow! Ow ow ow! STOP IT!" I shove Elida away as she tries to move my ankle so she can put a brace on it. She sighs and throws up her hands, backing away.

"My Gods! Nothing will get done unless you get that brace on, and for that to happen, you have to let her touch your foot!" Percy comments, his head in his hands, while Lauren lay unconscious next to him.

I sighed and looked at Elida. She looked scared that I might kill her, or worse her hedgehog. I nodded towards Percy's comment and looked away from my ankle. I had never been good with sprains and shots. Elida realized what I was doing and reached for my ankle. She began to tweak it, causing me to grimace and grit my teeth. She took a gauze bandage and wrapped it around my ankle. Percy clapped and I realized he was making fun of me, so I shot him a glare, which he just laughed about.

I began to hear a distant chatter. I knew it. The sound of a rambling ginger, who I despised. There was a ghostly response to Sam and I realized, that too was someone else I knew.

"We should give him a hard time…" I smirked. Both looked at me, confused and curious. Lauren stayed unawake.

"Who?" They obviously did not hear the two coming toward us.

"Sam. Duh, you remember that one day…the same day you tripped down the stairs, not ten years ago when Annabeth was dead, but when it was my wedding day…" I said. "But we have to hurry, they're close."

Elida growled as I brought up that day. She hated it, since she had made a fool of herself. In front of both her god parent and everyone else. Well, at least we know she got her clumsiness from Apollo! "I got a plan."

…

"Oh my gosh! I totally agree! Elida is annoying! Especially her boy hair…girls with short hair are weird." Sam said. Nico sighed.

"You're just saying that cause Maria has long hair…I know you too are married and all, but you're so obsessive over her!" Nico snapped back, I think he remembers that day too.

Elida looked about to murder Sam on the sight, seeing as she was making fun of her and insulting her, but she stayed in character and continued to cry in front of our beloved Lauren and a materialized, wax body of Maria, both have make up, looking like wounds.

They turned the corner. "Oh, hi…" Nico said, stunned by surprise as we all stared, tear stained cheeks, toward them both.

Sam didn't seem to notice the two immobile lumps on the ground and decided to be a jerk like always (A/N: not a jerk in real life! Sweetest guy I know, but is super obsessive over my friend Mary).

"You didn't hear that did you, Elida?" He didn't wait for an answer. He rubbed my chin and asked with a grin, "Why the long face?" I ripped my chin from his grasp and glared at him. He chuckled. Percy wasn't crying. He just looked angry, like he failed to protect Lauryn. "Won't you shed a tear for her?" Sam asked and finally looked at them. He just stared. He didn't seem to comprehend that "Maria" was dead too. Sam collapsed on the ground and wailed in sorrow.

Nico scooted toward me. I backed up to his distance.

"They aren't dead are they…" he whispered. I nodded and cried, with a hint of a smile that I erased before Sam could see. He grinned as well, realizing that it was payback for my wedding. He ruined my only wedding, I'll ruin his life, until he finds out it wasn't real.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_I twirled in my gown, a dark forest green. I didn't have to wear white, I was unique._

"_Oh, I love the color!" Bridgette said, fingering the fabric between her fingers and flattening the ruffles. I grinned. Green was both of our favorite colors, yet she liked neon green better. I liked the dark green cause it looked more natural. _

_Then Sam walked in, ruining the joy._

"_EW! That color looks horrible on you…it makes your tan skin look like dirt, your hair looks okay with it, not at its best but still okay, and it totally makes you look fat…" I stared at him, wide eyed. DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT?_

"_Honestly I think you should leave…" I say, sweetly, but a ton of anger spitting at him._

"_Honestly, I think you should have picked red, it would resemble all the blood you've spilt and the fire in you…" he spat back._

"_Well, thanks for your input but I think I'll stick with this…" I glared at him. He just sighed and walked out. As he opened the door, Nico walked in. Nico glared at him._

"_You shouldn't have even been here. You're not allowed…" Nico said to him, not particularly happy about it. _

_Sam just rolled his eyes and walked off._

_I began to cry, thank the gods for waterproof makeup. Nico rushed over and both him and Bridgette comforted me._

"_What did he say to her?" he asked Bridgette. I answered for her._

"_HE CALLED ME…FAT…and…" I was sobbing like crazy it was hard to hear me well, "and ugly in this DRESS COLOR!" _

_They soothed me and calmed me down. Eventually I relaxed and wiped the tears from my cheeks._

"_Ana, look at me… you are not fat…you are BEAUTIFUL!" I nodded and smiled at her._

"_It's time to go!" Percy yelled through the door and I stood up, linking my arm with Nico. _

"_Thank you for taking me down the aisle." I said smiling at him. "I wish my father was here though…" He nodded. I bet he understood. _

"_Well, let's go." The doors opened up and Elida began to stroll down the aisle, tossing sea shells everywhere, even though she just ended up crushing them with her feet. We progressed our way after her and the music soothed me even more. Elida got to the steps, but ended up tripping in her own flower girl gown. I stifled a laugh and kept going. Stupid Elida. We walked down carefully and slowly after she got up. _

_We were walking close to Sam now. He didn't look happily at me. There was no "Congrats! You're getting married!" in his eyes. In fact he put out his foot to trip me. Nico saw it and tried to warm me, but by the time I noticed, I was falling face down onto the floor. Nico fell with me, seeing as he didn't let go fast enough, either that or he was trying to stop me from falling. _

_The music stopped and many people gasped, even Triton ran to me to see if I was okay._

_Sam, chuckling a bit, said under his breath "You should have worn red!"_

_**END OF FLASHBACK!**_

My mind filled with hatred and anger as I recalled the unpleasant memory. I watched him freak out. He wasn't watching so I told everyone to get rid of the tears and I immaterialized Maria's wax double. I slapped Lauren and she woke up immediately. I wiped the make up off Lauryn and everyone else got rid of the tears. We pretended to look shocked and kind of freaked out. I cleared my through, getting his attention. He looked back toward where the bodies had been.

"Wasn't there…two dead…bodies…there? Just a sec ago?" he asked, a high pitch voice filled with embarrassment. We shook our heads. He sighed and sank to the ground.

"Well that was embarrassing…" he said. I smiled.

"It was…and it's the best kind of payback." He looked at me confused, but I just grinned and walked on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya! I'm sorry for not updating in soooo long…my brother has been playing Minecraft, hogging the computer. I must say, I as well have been preoccupied by this addicting and amazing game! So yeah…<strong>

**Well, I hope you liked it. I was bored about a month ago when writing this, and it's now that I'm finally typing it.**

**Thankx for being patient! And Reviews are encouraged!**

**Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**


	12. What Have I Become?

**Bridgette's POV**

I sat up on my bed.

"Wow, Ana…" I said chuckling. She can really hold a grudge. O got up and looked out my window. It was calm and I could see countless miles of stonewalls, all shifting and making getting to the middle of the labyrinth even harder than it already was. I sighed and was about to look away, when a strange orange flash caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I looked back and watched for anything suspicious.

Sure enough, moments later, it appeared again. It seemed to be an explosion of some sort. I began to get restless. I didn't want anyone to die for me!

So I dug deep into my thoughts and found the scene that was worrying me.

(**A/N: **What's happening will be _Italicized _and what Bridgette is thinking will be **bolded**.)

**Is it a Dragon?**

_Manny and Tony were holding their swords, and standing their ground while a beast, much alike the Minotaur, stood before them. They shifted in place as it eyed them both, it purred with hatred and anger. Its torso, that of a lion, was taut and ready to pounce; its head was of a bull, which was covered in a sweat and watching them with intensity; and its wings, on it's back was those like a dragon. _**So I was sort of right. **_It shifted. Manny cringed as if he feared something. Tony stood his ground. Then as the brute breathed in, they both tensed and dodged as it breathed out fire in a stream of heat and flame. _

_They rolled, ending with them back on their feet, ready to attack. Manny still looked scared, even for a twenty-six year old. _

"_FOR BRIDGETTE!" Tony yelled, charging at the fiend. Manny looked frightened but follow suit._

"_AND FOR ASLAN!" Manny called. He jumped on a stone about two feet off the ground and pounced on the beast. _

I zoned back to my own consciousness when Tony's blade clashed with the beasts head. I could hear a bellowing roar from outside my window. It grew quiet and I was left with me panting in silence.

I kept replaying the scene over and over. I looked back on Tony's face. The determination, the absent-fear, showed and it made me curious.

"Does he like me?" I though aloud. I didn't care if anyone heard me.

It all made sense. He couldn't take his eyes off me when I caught them breaking into Melinoe's house.

"The only problem for him is I don't care for him in that same manner. He is my friend and all, but I don't love him…" I paced in my room, starting to be concerned to why I was talking to myself.

"Am I going mental?" I asked myself. "Cause I cannot tell!" I ran into the bathroom, frazzled, and stared in the mirror.

"How is this me?" I was shocked at my reflection. I had a huge breakout. Dark circles underlined my eyes from lack of sleep. My skin was oily. My eyes looked tired. My skin looked aged, wrinkled and floppy. My once straight and soft brown hair was now greasy, frizzy, ruined, and rough. I looked terrible. I smelled terrible. I was going crazy.

I began to laugh hysterically. I grabbed my brush and sang in a high pitch, demented voice, with strange words about death and blood.

I tried to comb my hair, but it kept getting stuck. I tried harder to pull it through, but that made it completely stuck. I grinned and laughed again, before going completely uncontrollable and yanking it from my hair, and throwing it at my mirror. It shattered into little shards.

"I don't give a damn about seven years of bad luck…I already have my entire life screwed up…" I yelled and stormed out of the bathroom, before throwing myself on my bed. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks.

"What have I become…?"

* * *

><p><strong>Heya! Your lucky guys! Two chapters in one day! YAY!<strong>

**Reviews are encouraged!**

**Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**


	13. Melodies in the Night

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry, but my brother is such a butt when it comes to the computer. He is OBSESSED with Minecraft. I can't blame him though…it is fun. :D but yeah. He gets sucked in so easily. I dear God hope that I can get a laptop soon!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Strider101. Because she's been begging me to do fanfiction all weekend. So here you are.**

**Please leave comments below! I appreciate everything! I just don't like rude comments…so none of those please.**

**Hope you all like!**

**~Bridgette-Daughter of Athena**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV<strong>

Sam looked glumly at his food, sloshing it back and forth in the bowl, as if it was inedible. I set down my own bowl and sigh. "You know I didn't poison it…and you need all the food you can get out here…" He glares at me, but takes his spoon and scoops up a bite of beef stew and begins to eat. Satisfied, I pick my bowl up and pour it into his.

He doesn't question it. He knows that I'd rather have ambrosia than beef stew any day. The only thing that did appeal to me before was that I put in the nectar as a substitute for beer. **(A/N: Yes. Beer is an ingredient in beef stew if you did not know. The heat reduces the alcohol in it, just leaving the taste of the beer. :D)**

Elida sits back and looks up at the stars. Nico sharpens his knife, before starting to throw it against the stone walls and was amazed that the knife actually stuck in it.

It was apparent that everyone was bored. Percy was asleep, as was Steerpike in Elida's hands. I began to hum to myself, eventually starting to sing. Nico stopped throwing his knife to listen.

**(A/N: This song is Fix You by Coldplay)**

"When you try your best but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse…<p>

"And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?...<p>

"Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you…

"And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth…<p>

"Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you…

"Tears stream down your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down your face  
>And I…<p>

"Tears stream down your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down your face  
>And I…<p>

"Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you…

I stop singing and silence breaks out into our camp again…hot tears swept down my face as I think about all the bad things that may come to pass during this wretched quest.

"It's okay, Ana…we'll get her back…" Sam tried to sooth me. I nodded in agreement.

"I dear God hope so…"

**Bridgette's POV**

I sat on my bed, sweating. Tears were falling down my face as well. That was the song that I had sung to her when she had gotten a bad break up with Travis before she married Triton. Percy had been the one to beat up Travis, even though it was Ana who wanted to slice him into a million pieces.

I will never forget that day…

**Percy's POV**

I stare at my sister. Ok I guess she's my sister-in-law…she married my brother…yeah that's right…sister-in-law. I hope I made Travis fear her and myself. He should be. He was a freaking son of a bitch. Sorry Hermes. I knew you loved their mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, again. Sorry that was a short and kinda sad chapter. I'm being nice so I'm writing two at the same time and I wanted there to be more back story and more sorrow in this quest than there already was. There will be plenty of action in the next chapter. <strong>

**It's so weird, cause they're all like 26 years old and I keep imagining that they are 16! It's freaking me out! Haha just kidding.**

**~B-D of A**


	14. Sam vs Nico

**Hi! The battle scene does not belong to me! It belongs to The Lord of the Rings! Hehe I love that part.**

**~B-D of A**

* * *

><p><strong>Ana's POV<strong>

Percy has finally healed and Lauryn is no longer becoming that savage beast. THANK THE GODS!

I have no longer that sense of how long we have been in this damn labyrinth. Days. Weeks. MONTHS! I have no idea. My birthday might have passed for all I know! I guess I won't until this is over.

We walk into this tunnel. Sam and Nico decided to tag along, unlike the others who decided to leave us and go their separate ways. It was lined with torches and seemed to go for miles. I think it went underground too. I could here things above me, like monsters fighting for dominance. I chuckled at the thought of them killing each other.

Eventually we stopped since it felt like night. We found a room, a cellar, where we decided to sleep. There seemed to be a well, were a chain was resting along with a bucket. It appeared to be quite deep and empty. The little cubbies where the barrels rested were removed to make appropriate sleeping areas. We always had someone on watch though. I started.

It was boring on my watch. There was a mouse in the corner, either that or a rat, that was trying to get into our food supply, but I just shooed it away every time.

When I got sleepy, I asked Percy to watch. I lay head down on the pillow and seemed to rest for what was like a minute.

What woke me up was the sound of the chain rattling down the well. I sat up, seeing as Elida stood there wincing as it hit the walls and fell to the ground. I looked at Percy who was rubbing his head in annoyance and stupidity of letting Elida take the next watch.

Once the noise stopped and it was once again quiet, I whispered fiercely at Elida, "You fool of a demigod!"

I was about to go and scold her even more when a loud thumping sound diverted my attention, followed by another. And another. Nico got up and looked outside the door. He slammed the door shut when a boulder came smashing toward him. "There's a cave troll!"

We all grabbed our weapons and backed up. I'm just glad the room was pretty big for a cellar.

There was a moment of silence before the troll began to pound on the door, which broke in one smash being made out of wood.

It made us all jump as it entered. Sam, Percy, and Nico charged toward it, with their swords raised. Elida drew her bow, as did Lauryn. She was struggling a bit though…

I did anything I could to not get killed. It ran at me so I ran under it, causing it to be confused a bit before being attacked by Percy, which averted its attention from me to him. Elida jumped on its back, causing it to freak out and try to whack her off, which caused her to fire some arrows at his head in frustration. I took out my dagger and threw it at the troll. It dug into its side and caused it to screech in pain and anger.

My back shivered as it charged at me and I ran behind a pillar. I hold my breath as it searches for me. When I think it left, I breathe out, when all of a sudden it appears and scares the Hades out of me. I scramble away as it chases me. His feet cause me to stumble.

Eventually Nico gets his attention with a stab in the leg. I get a breather for a second before getting a stab in my back. The troll had taken the dagger that I used to hurt him and he chucked it back at me.

"Ana!" I fell and pulled the dagger out, watching as the golden ichor dripped from my wound.

Elida quickly shot an arrow up its mouth, which pieced its brain, killing it from the inside you could say. Once the beast was down, everyone rushed over to me.

"Damn that thing has aim…" I say, wincing as I try to sit up, although everyone else tried to stop me from doing so.

"I guess it does…" Lauryn says, while helping me stand up. I felt a warm tingly feeling and I began to glow, or it seemed.

"I'll be back guys…don't worry," and I disappeared into a bright light. I just hoped that they all averted their eyes.

**Nico's POV**

She was gone in a flash. We packed up and headed on without her. The tunnel seemed to be less as long, than it had been before and we emerged at a huge gate, which was open. I looked up and gasped as in front of us was the tower. We were done. I bolted forward with Sam at my tail, and Elida, Percy and Lauryn following.

I stepped in to the gateway as did Sam, but when the others tried to get in, it was almost as if they were running into a glass door. I tried to go help them, but I was locked it. Sam was too.

"Welcome! It appears that you two are the winners." We turned to see Melinoe staring at us. She was smiling.

"We won?" I asked. She nodded. "Wait what's the surprise?" I remember her saying something about one.

"It's an all out battle for the prize."

"What are we fighting?" Sam asked.

"Each other." She says simply. I gasp as I realize what she meant. It was a fight to the death against Sam. "And all your friends will be there to watch you."

* * *

><p><strong>HI! Hope you liked. I got a little lazy at the battle. Sorry bout that.<strong>

**Please leave a comment. I will appreciate every one and I love all suggestions for what should happen.**

**SAM vs. NICO! TELL ME WHO SHOULD WIN! **

**Also no negative comments! PLEASE!  
><strong>

**Thanks to all the readers who have been with me the whole journey to Bridgette's rescue.**

**BYE!**

**~B-D of A**


	15. Training, Day One

**Nico's POV**

I was carted off into a room before I could protest against Melinoe's surprise. The room had cold stone walls and smooth granite floors. There was an iron door with no door knob on it, leaving me trapped in this prison-like room. There was a small breeze and I shivered. Looking down, I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt, only some cargo pants. I turned to see a bed and a mirror.

I glanced at myself and I didn't recognize myself. My hair was greasy and I looked gross. The only pleasing look about me was that I had toned abs that had tanned a bit since I had gone swimming. I sighed and sat down. Without knowing it, I fell asleep.

A loud banging on the iron door caused me to wake up. I jumped out and that's when I felt all the sweat on my skin. It was getting humid in here. "I'm up!" I yelled, frustrated. The door was opened. Melinoe shoved Ana into the room.

"Hey! I can move myself!" Ana protested, crossing her arms as she glared at Melinoe. Melinoe ignored her and focused on me.

"She will be training you and making sure you are ready for the fight. I mean, it wouldn't be that entertaining if you all were weak!" she laughed and slammed the door shut. I was shocked. Ana seemed to freak out.

"Hey! You can't lock me in here!" Ana yelled, banging on the door. There was no answer. She sighed. She sat down on the bed. I leaned against the wall.

"Who is Sam's trainer?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"She gave him Elida…" she said. I almost laughed out loud. She glared at me. "You know that gives you very bad odds, unless you train as hard as you can. She will teach him rambunctious ways to trap you and ways to poison you!" I dawned on the situation.

"Shit…" I said, realizing the truth in her words.

"You need a strategy…one that is personal…has he ever done anything to you?" I shook my head. There was nothing that I remembered. "Who do you love?"

"I don't."

She looked at me seriously. "Okay, another aspect. What is good way to keep you persistent in winning?"

"The thought of dying if I don't? The thought of going back home as a spirit in the hands of my father? The thought of losing Bridgette to Sam, who I absolutely just despise?" I listed off. She studied me, watching my facial expressions as I listed.

"So, have you developed feelings for Bridgette?" I was shocked at her questions.

"What are you, my therapist?" I yelled. She rose from the bed to shout back.

"I'm trying to save your life!" she spat back. I calmed down, realizing that she wasn't lying. She sat back down. "I'll take that as a yes to feelings…"

"I don't have feelings for her…she's like a sister to me…she reminds me of Bianca…" I confessed.

A light bulb seemed to go off in her head. "I know the motivation you need."

I got off the wall and walked up to her. She stood up and met my gaze with a smile.

…

There was a bang at the door. "Yeah?" I yelled. Percy came in with food and a piece of paper. "Percy…"

"I'm not supposed to talk." He said flatly. He laid the food on the ground, gave the slip to Ana and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I walked over and took the plate with the cold chicken wing. I didn't mind much. Ana looked over the paper before taking the plate with ambrosia and a glass of nectar. She smiled and sat against the wall.

"What does it say?" I asked, devouring the meat off of the bone.

"It's our training schedule. You and Sam will practice together in the training area, which is very impressive. You can't fight each other, only practice necessary skills like shooting, controlling energy, blah blah blah, and then you will get to use your hand to hand combat skills in front of a crowd against a random person. You both won't see each others performance, but the crowd will and they will place bets before the fight. Finally, you will have your own duel against Melinoe, completely alone. You will have to use what I teach you. I won't be there to remind you. She will torment you verbally, trying to lower your self esteem, and will look for your weaknesses, which she will put in the fight."

It was a lot to take in. "When do we first practice?

"Better rest up, buddy. We're training tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p><strong>And Yes I Know this is a short chapter<strong>

**HI! This is dedicated to Strider101, who has been nagging me to update. It will be a little bit like Hunger Games, so the similarity, it belongs to Suzanne Collins. Some things are my own, like the characters that are not Percy, Annabeth, Nico or Melinoe. **

**Please Review!**

**~B-D of A**


	16. In Sam's Head

**Sam's POV**

I found myself in a prison cell, or so I thought. There were no windows, and no vents; no truth of the outside world. I sighed and lay down on the bed. I figured I might as well get some sleep while I could.

As I fell into sleep, I wondered how Nico was doing, but then again, I didn't really care! I was going to thrust a sword into his heart. He didn't have much to live for anyways…I had a wife and two kids! I wonder how Ren and Kishan were doing…

I was awaken from my thoughts when the door was banged on. "Uh, Come in?" Melinoe threw Elida into the room.

"Hey! I don't like to be man-handled!" she said with disgust.

"She is your trainer…" Melinoe said, before closing the door on Elida, trapping her with me.

"_YOU'RE _MY TRAINER?" I whined. Elida glared.

"You're lucky I'm your trainer…Nico got Ana…" I groaned.

"Why didn't I get someone as good as Ana for my trainer? HOW ON EARTH DID I GET STUCK WITH YOU?" I shouted.

Elida looked offended. "I will teach you all I know…"

"That should only take a couple hours…" I commented.

"Keep your comments to yourself. I will teach you how to make the most crazy traps and how to poison Nico, effectively…" she said with a serious look in her eye. Maybe I wasn't unlucky.

I sat up and stared down at her. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>YES! I know…short chapter…the one before this one is almost exactly like it, and I didn't want to bore my readers too much…<strong>

**Please review!**

**~B-D of A**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
